Rise of the Assassins
by fellowzombie
Summary: A boy trained as an assassin wakes up in a galaxy on the other side of the universe with no memory of his past, now he has to survive in this new world while trying to remember who he is. Along the way he finds secrets he didn't know about himself and his family.


Chapter 1: Waking up in a galaxy far far away...Things are about to get Ravaged.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Ocs, enjoy.

The story begins at night in a city, everything is calm and quiet until the sounds of gunshots echo through the air. The sound originates from a building where flashes of lights is seen going off the top floor, this goes on for a while til it goes dark. The scene moves to the roof of the building where a man in a torn expensive suit crashes through the door in a panic, making a quick turn he starts firing off at the door unleashing the whole clip. Seeing nothing coming through the door the man begins to reload the gun, as he does this something rushes by him in the shadows.

This startles the man causing him to fire off in every direction trying to follow the shadow.

mob boss: "show yourself damn it!" as he continues to fire off bullets he comes to a stop when he feels a strange sensation in his chest, looking down he finds a blade sticking out. Shortly after the blade retracts as he drops dead, as the body drops standing right behind him is a short figure holding a short broadsword. As the figure bends down to search the body over by the stairs a badly injured man stands there aiming his gun at the figure while his back is turned. Before he could pull the trigger the sound of a blade slashing the air is heard just before his head leaves his body, the figure turns around to see the decapitated body drop and another man holding a large broadsword standing there.

Stepping into the moonlight the man appears to be wearing a black and orange armor (like in son of batman) the mask has the rightside orange while the left is black. Walking up to the shorter figure the man sheath his sword before speaking.

deathstroke: "well done ravager you managed to kill all but one." Stepping into the light the figure appears to be a boy around the age of nine wearing a set of clothes almost similar to deathstroke but without the armor and has a red and black design with a hood. Pulling down the hood the boy has on a red and black mask that covers the top half of his head.

ravager: "don't sound so high and mighty, I knew he was there, I was just waiting for him to make the first move then I can strike."

deathstroke: "(sarcastic) sure you were" walking a short distance away he turns and throws something at the ravager who catches it without looking then makes a quick dash for deathstroke drawing out his sword then strikes. Looking up he finds that deathstroke has blocked the attack with his own sword.

ravager: "now if it was anyone but you they wouldn't have their head."

deathstroke: "true but don't think this gets you off the hook"

ravager: "even though its my win?"

deathstroke: "what?" looking down he finds a pistol pointed at his gut. "(chuckles) I guess we'll call this a draw"

ravager: "what?" looking down he see a pistol pointed at his chin, seeing this ravager smirks "(chuckle) I guess we can" putting away their weapons they soon hear the sound of sirens in the distance "wow they got here sooner then I thought"

deathstroke: "we should leave then"

ravager: "hold up we still got a few minutes before they get here, thats plenty of time to get what we deserved and then some." He then rushes back into the building followed by deathstroke, once inside they make their way into a room full of dead mobsters. Walking over the corpses ravager moves to a computer and begins work on it, while this goes on deathstroke looks over the room with his arms crossed.

deathstroke: "not much room for finesse huh?"

ravager: "hey I was, as you can see there less blood this time."

deathstroke: "true when dealing with small fries like this you don't really need to try so much. What are you doing anyway?"

ravager: "i'm accessing our former employer's accounts and transfering his funds into our accounts through a secure channel...and done we not only got what he owes us but also a bonus."

deathstroke: "to think all this could've been avoided if he only honor his end of our deal."

ravager: "true but then again you should've known something like this was going to happen."

deathstroke: "i'm sorry but just because I can see short glimpes of the near future doesn't mean I saw this coming."

ravager: "I wasn't talking about that I meant that seeing how you handle all the contracts for us you should've seen that this guy was gonna double cross us like he did. Also I can see into the future too but I didn't need it to see where things were going." Walking over to deathstroke he looks up to see him towering him.

deathstroke: "don't get smart with me boy you still got a long ways to go before you can call the shots."

ravager: "yes but at this rate we'll get shot before I can call it." They then begin to argue until flashing lights are seen outside, this becomes their que to leave.

deathstroke: "we'll leave through the back, don't think this is over"

ravager: "yeah you can bet on that" they rush out of the room then make their way to the otherside of the building for the stairs but stop when they hear footsteps climbing up, this causes them to back tract make their way into another room then jump through a window into an alley. Once on the ground they make a dash away from the building through alleyways, seeing they made a good distance they stop to relax.

deathstroke: "alright time to get into disguise"

ravager: "way ahead of you" deathstroke turns around to see ravager has changed into civilian clothes comprised of black cargo shorts, a red shirt with a black hoodie with a symbol on the back. The symbol appears to be that of a tribal design to look like a wolf in the form of a moon. Once done he looks over at deathstroke smirking "so are you gonna change or do you plan to walk around in public like that?"

deathstroke: "I was just about to, go be look out while I change." As deathstroke walks past him ravager rolls his eyes before making his way to the exit looking both way seeing no one there.

ravager: "so with this are we done for the night?"

deathstroke: "yes tomorrow i'll get in touch with someone and see if theres anyone hiring."

ravager: "(groans)"

deathstroke: "something on your mind?"

ravager: "yeah, I figure with how this was the fifth deal in a row to go to shit we might take this as a sign to take it easy til we get our stuff together."

deathstroke: "no you still require more training"

ravager: "thats all we've been doing for the last three years training non stop, taking job after job and meeting with mercs and assassins. I've trained so much thats its instinct now." As he rants a hand appears on his shoulder, looking up he finds deathstroke no longer wearing his assassin gear. Instead he is wearing grey cargo pants and a white shirt with a long grey coat.

deathstroke: "I know how you feel and I know you still want to live what little childhood you have left." Walking out of the alley and under a street lamp we get a good look at their faces, deathstroke appears to be a man in his early thirties with short black hair and light fuzz on his face. Ravager has slightly longer black hair with red at the top that spikes out a bit, but the things that stand out about him is his eyes instead of white they are black as night with green pupils making them look like wolves eyes. "but you need to remember why your doing all this."

Hearing this ravager reaches into his shirt pulling out a chain, at the end of that chain is a pendant that appears to be made of some strange metal in the center is a yellow crystal. Taking one long look at it he put it back in his shirt before looking back at deathstroke.

ravager: "no dad i'll never forget that"

deathstroke: "good to know son, come on lets get back to the safe house." Walking down the street he looks back at ravager "oh and logan don't forget to cover your eyes." Hearing this logan looks up at his dad with a smirk.

ravager/logan: "what for? I like my eyes, they are so cool."

deathstroke: "true but they tend to draw unwanted attention, especially at night, I can see those things from over here."

logan: "ahhh your just jealous" reaching into his hoodie's pocket he pulls out a pair of shades, putting them on he makes his way to deathstroke's side then begin to walk off.

SafeHouse:

Walking through a run down part of town they enter a small apartment complex, from there they head to the top floor stopping at a door at the end of the hall. Opening the door they enter the apartment just as the lights turn on, logan makes his way over to a couch as deathstroke moves to a corner of the apartment made to act as a kitchen. Opening the fridge door he pulls out two bottles, one beer and the other a soda.

deathstroke: "feel like a drink logan" holding the soda in the air logan who is laying on the couch raises one hand just then the soda flys out of deathstroke's hand and into logan's. "That still never gets old does it?"

logan: "just another thing your jealous of"

deathstroke: "hardly but i'll say this you have come a long way with it."

logan: "what makes you say that?" he act oblivious to how he is making the couch float with no problem.

deathstroke: "drop the couch already show off" with a roll of the eyes the couch floats gently back to the floor "if your mother could see you now, she'd be impress with how far you've come."

logan: "well I learned from the best and mom was the best at this." Finishing his drink he floats the bottle into a trash can before looking over to his dad "what do you think the next jobs going to be? i'm putting my money on sabotage."

deathstroke: "I haven't contacted anyone so I don't know...but my bet is on assassination."

logan: "thats what you alway say, don't you have any other profession you like? how about bodyguard?"

deathstroke: "you mean spending hours around some whinny little shit hearing them complain and try to boss you like your the butler? no I don't, at least with assassination theres action and you don't have to listen to the shit."

logan: "true and don't get me wrong thats always fun but to me bodyguard is the closest thing we ever had to a vaction. So I wouldn't mind that, still sabotage is fun to me. Blowing up and ruining someone else's stuff always makes me laugh."

deathstroke: "you have a strange sense of fun"

logan: "like you and mom didn't" there is a short pause between them as deathstroke heads over to a recliner "hey slade do you think things will be like they were when mom was still alive."

deathstroke: "perhaps one day but so long as there are people after us we're gonna have to keep going."

logan: "(sarcastic) wow dad you really know how to perk someone up."

slade: "not my point, do you remember something your mother use to tell you?"

logan: "you mean the whole stop making cats float and giving old ladies heart attacks? cause I haven't done that in months."

slade: "not that, I meant what she told you about hope?"

logan: "I know what you meant and yes I do. I always remember how hope is something everyone has and how it makes us strong and how its lights the way through the darkness."

slade: "then you know that so long as there is hope in you that dream will come true." Hearing this logan pulls out the pendant holding it in the air "and that pendant is proof of that" with that they lounge in the living room in silence, during this slade begins to doze off. An hour pass before slade awakes to see logan has passed out on the couch, walking over he scoops up logan then takes him to another room. Placing on the bed he returns to the living room, sitting back in the recliner he takes out a photo, looking down at the photo it shows a younger looking slade next to a women with long white hair and fair skin holding an infant in her arms while a younger logan stands between them. "(sigh) I know you didn't want this for him but I know that if you were in my position you've done the same thing to keep them safe."

As he continues to stare at the photo he is pulled out by a small beeping noise, reaching into his pocket he pulls out small device. Placing it in his ear, pressing down on it a man's voice is heard.

slade: "hey I was just about to contact you"

contact: "i'm sure, especially after what happend with your last job."

slade: "we still completed the mission, its just that our employer thought he could get away with not paying us and we all know how that song and dance goes."

contact: "must have been quick work for you"

slade: "it was ravager that did them in"

contact: "must've been messy"

slade: "not really he gotten better, but enough about that what have you got for me?"

contact: "espionage, your being hired to steal some experiment while ravager steals data from underneath them."

slade: "so who the employer?"

contact: "its more like an organization thats all I got, so you in?"

slade: "where is this place?"

contact: "i'm sending the cordinates you gotta be there by night fall, make sure to come prepare theres plenty who also want this project and data."

slade: "don't worry we'll be ready" deactivating the device slade makes his way to another bedroom before going off to sleep.

The next day both logan and slade are sitting in the living room having breakfast while watching a new segment on the death of a mob boss they killed.

logan: "news travel fast"

slade: "yes seems like they're calling it an attack from another gang."

logan: "well like you said we gotta work in secret sometimes so this works for me." Finishing their breakfast slade looks over at dante, who see what this about "let me guess we got another job"

slade: "thats right" taking the dishes dante takes them over to the sink then begins to clean them.

logan: "so whats the job? and do I get to blow something up?"

slade: "espionage"

logan: "damn it, I had my hopes on sabotage"

slade: "no such luck this time, i'll fill you in on the mission when you meet me at the docks."

logan: "why not now?"

slade: "cause you need to go and pick up rose from her sleepover."

logan: "of course cause everytime you do someone's mom hits on you, which leads to a fight with the husband."

slade: "that only happend once and it was a boyfriend."

logan: "right, well time to go get my baby sister" heading over to the door logan turns back "when we go on this mission what about rose?"

slade: "i'll get in contact with her babysitter as usual, so don't worry we be in and out like always."

logan: "yeah always usually means floating on a raft in the middle of the sea til a bunch of pirates show up and we steal their ship, the babysitter got some serious overtime for that."

slade: "(chuckles) just go get your sister." With that said logan heads out the door "oh! and stay out of the sewers"

logan: "I wasn't going to" closing the door logan rushes down the halls "but now I have to" rushing out of the building he makes his way to an alley on the side. With a wave of his hand he moves a dumpster out the way revealing a man hole, another wave of the hand and the lid flys off the manhole. Jumping down the hole both the lid and the dumpster return to place, standing in the sewer logan takes a good whiff of the air "whoa smells like crocs been busy...ok now if I remember correctly rose's sleepover should be to the west." With that said he rushes off with super human speed through the sewer, running on walls and jumping gaps til he reaches a large area of the sewer where a huge stream of sewage water stands between him and the other side.

Seeing no way around he takes a few steps back then gets into a crouching position, just as he does this strange green markings appear on the left side of his face resembling claw marks over his left eye before disappearing. Dashing off he jumps over the gap, half-way over something burst out of the water, the figure is revealed to be a giant humanoid crocodile (think killer croc from arkham asylum). The croc attempts to take a bite out of logan only to miss by an inch, landing on the otherside logan turns looking back at the croc with a smirk.

logan: "too slow croc, don't tell me times slowing you down." The one called croc rises from the water letting out a low growl at logan.

croc: "don't get cocky kid if I wanted to you'd already be my next meal and its killer croc."

logan: "(nonchalant) sure sure"

croc: "what are you doing in the sewers anyway?"

logan: "taking a shortcut through town, anyway gotta go better luck next time." With that said logan runs off deeper in the sewer leaving a frustrated croc behind. Leaving croc logan comes to a stop underneath a manhole, climbing up the ladder he waves his hand making the lid float then takes a peek to see the coast is clear. Climbing out of the sewer he makes his way over to an apartment building, once inside he travels up flights of stairs reaching the fifth floor, going down the halls he stops at a door then begins to knock. A few seconds later an older women opens the door, she smiles upon seeing logan.

women: "well if it isn't logan wilson, come to pick up your sister are we?"

logan: "thats right, is she ready to go?"

women: "yes she just getting her things" the women looks down the hallways before looking back at logan "is your dad nearby?"

logan: "no its just me, my dad is busy with a client right now"

women: "so he sent his nine year old son out alone in the big city?"

logan: "hey i'm tough plus I know my way around town so I can avoid danger."

women: "I know just seems odd to send someone so young if you ask me"

logan: "its alright but anyway I should get rose and hurry back"

women: "your right hold on, rose honey! your brothers here to pick you up." The sound of tiny footsteps catches logans attention as a little girl looking to be around five years old with long white hair tied in ponytails and chalk-pale skin and silver eyes appears before them.

rose: "hey big bro!"

logan: "sup rose bud ready to go?"

rose: "yes i'm all set"

logan: "good, I hope she wasn't any trouble?"

women: "oh no she is a darling, we love having her around and my daughter is really good friends with her."

logan: "thats good to hear, well good bye" with that logan puts his right arm over his chest then gives a slight bow before leading his sister out of the building. Once outside they head to the side of the building, making the lid float off the manhole he then makes his way down while holding a hand up to make rose float gently down. As soon as they touch the bottom rose looks around the sewer before looking at her brother.

rose: "hey bro is croc down here?"

logan: "of course, where else is someone as ugly as him gonna go?"

rose: "hey don't be mean, its cause you say mean things that croc tries to eat you."

logan: "croc tries to eat everyone, he almost as bad as king shark the only difference is he doesn't smell as bad."

rose: "well you still shouldn't be so mean and I brought him a sandwich"

logan: "good idea i'm sure he'll love it, come on lets go give to him." Crouching down he puts rose on his back then makes his way down the tunnel, reaching the large gap logan looks over his shoulder "alright rose hand me that sandwich"

rose: "your not gonna eat it are you?"

logan: "no i'm just gonna give it to croc thats all." Taking out the sandwich logan waves his hand causing the sandwich to float out of her hand and above the water. A second later croc burst out of the water chomping down on the sandwich, seeing this logan runs towards the edge then jumps landing on croc then jumps again landing on the other side "thanks for the help croc!"

rose: "bye croc!" watching them leave croc finishes the sandwich.

croc: "i'm gonna eat those kids one day...maybe just the boy."

Making his way back to the exit leading home logan climbs the ladder removing the lid and dumpster, halfway out he lets out a sigh of relief.

logan: "alright looks like we'll get home without any problems" just as he saids that a pair of hands come out from behind them taking rose off his back, noticing this he turns to see his dad standing there with an amused expression. "(nervous chuckles) hey dad what are you doing here?"

slade: "oh you know I just had a feeling you'd be here, so how croc?"

logan: "doing well as far as I could tell, but I thought he was somewhere else."

slade: "he must be here on some job or something, anyway lets get inside and get you two clean." They make their way back into the apartment building entering their home, once inside and after getting cleaned up all three of them are sitting around the living room.

rose: "so what are we doing today? can we go to the park?"

slade: "sure sweetie but after that your brother and me have to be off on another job."

rose: "what but you guys already had one didn't you?"

logan: "thats right rose bud we should be taking it easy but dad still thinks I need more training."

rose: "what for? big bro already super strong"

slade: "that might be true but don't forget theres always gonna be someone stronger then you and if you don't keep up you training. Otherwise that might cost you your life, thats why until your strong enough to stand on your own we'll keep training."

logan: "you realize i'm only nine? and despite my above average intelligence, enhanced strength, speed, agility and durability i'm still in the eyes of the world only a child."

slade: "exactly and until the day you are no longer one we will keep molding you til you are a true assassin, for now though just bare with it." Hearing this logan and rose both let out a loud sigh then slouch on the couch, upon seeing this slade himself lets out a sigh "i've already contacted rose's babysitter, she'll be here later tonight."

logan: "i'm sure she'll be happy knowing she'll be able to pay off her student loans."

slade: "true but for now though why don't you gather what we're going to need for this mission and after we'll all go down to the park."

logan: "I suppose thats fair" getting off the couch logan makes his way over to a wall, there he places his hand on it causing a small screen to appear. The screen begins to scan his hand before the wall opens up revealing a room full of weapons, entering the room logan grabs a backpack from the wall then begins placing weapons into it "gotta love these stroage packs, you can fit a whole armory in these and carry it like no problem."

slade: "makes traveling easier, i'm glad you were able to make them."

logan: "yeah well when your as smart as I am you've got to do something with all that brain power."

rose: "can't I come with you guys?"

slade: "sorry honey but remember this to make your brother stronger."

rose: "but can't I come so I can get stronger?"

slade: "your already strong but you still need to get a proper feel of the basics before we can take you with us." Walking back into the living room logan places both packs on the counter then heads over to the couch.

logan: "(laughing) yeah right by the time she does that i'll be the new deathstroke." With great speed rose begins to put logan in a chokehold then attempts to pin him to the ground, but before she could logan reacts using brute force to keep himself up. The two are then put in a battle of endurance to see who drops, just before it goes any futher slade walks over and puts pressure on both their necks causing them to seperate.

slade: "alright thats enough I don't need you two trying to kill eachother again just before another job, you both are highly skilled in you own way. Rose your more flexable and are able to react faster then your brother while logan is stronger and durable, this is even more impressive considering your only five and nine but you need to remember that your family and as a family you'll need to look out for eachother, espically you logan since your the older brother you have to take care of rose."

logan: "we know dad you tell us this everytime and we know that our family is like a wolf pack, we are strong so long as we are united but even in a pack there is always those that challenge another. Doing this hones their skills and keeps their fangs and teeth sharp."

slade: "thats true but try to remember that its just practice and not the real thing." Looking at the clock slade rises from the chair "alright since there still a few hours before we have to leave lets go to that park already."

With that said they leave the apartment and head down the street, walking along the way they past many buildings, looking through the windows of stores and seeing the people of the town before entering the park. Once inside rose rushes off to the playground while logan and slade take seats at a nearbye bench, as rose plays with other kids logan is on his phone looking over the mission.

slade: "its times like this where I almost forget that you two are cold blooded killers."

logan: "yes and its times like this that I forget your a dangerous assassin and not some alcholic old fart."

slade: "watch it boy you might be able to get away with what you say now but eventually that mouth is gonna be your undoing."

logan: "yeah but until then I can basically speak my mind and people don't take me serious." They go back to sitting in silence for a few minutes, the silence is broken by slade.

slade: "hey earlier you mention being the new deathstroke, whats that about?"

logan: "well its no secret that deathstroke is one of the top assassins in the world."

slade: "right?"

logan: "and since i'm your son who you've been training to be an assassin-"

slade: "you think you can claim the title just because your my son?"

logan: "no thats too boring"

slade: "boring?"

logan: "having the title given to me isn't how I want it, I want to take it from you."

slade: "is that right?"

logan: "thats right, not right now though but in a few years i'm gonna take you down and then i'll be the new deathstroke."

slade: "(laughing) if you think you have what it takes then I look forward to that day." As they continue to converse rose runs up handing them ice cream "uhhh rose honey where did you get the ice cream?"

logan: "where did you get the money to pay for the ice cream?"

rose: "the ice cream was free"

logan: "what free ice cream! where?"

rose: "over there" following the direction she is pointing they find a knocked over ice cream with a man tied and blindfolded laying next to it. Upon seeing this slade picks up rose then he and logan quickly walk towards the exit, but logan runs over to the cart and grabs a couple of ice creams then rushes out of the park. After finishing the last of the ice cream they make their way back home.

logan: "well i'd say that was nice"

slade: "oh yes yet another ice cream man is attacked by a five year old"

logan: "pretty sure theres a legend going around about that, its about how ice cream men are attacked by a small ghost."

slade: "looking at rose I can see why that is, you don't think someones gonna link rose to that incident do you?"

logan: "come on who gonna believe that a grown man was taken down by a five year old?"

slade: "good point, well then lets get back so rose can stay with the babysitter then we need to get on our way for the mission."

logan/rose: "right!" they make their way back home, once there they hang out in the living room waiting for the babysitter. During this time logan is on the couch playing a song on a guitar, just then there is a knock on the door. Slade pulls out a handgun then approaches the door, whiles this goes on logan begins smelling the air before recognizing a scent.

logan: "dad wait its the babysitter"

slade: "you sure?"

logan: "i'm sure the nose knows" hearing this slades puts the gun away then opens the door, on the other side is a college girl.

babysitter: "hello mister wilson i'm here to babysit rose just like we talked about."

slade: "thats good to hear, you don't have any problem with how long you might have to watch her?"

babysitter: "not at all sir, like last time I get paid extra for each day i'm watching her until you return."

slade: "thats right, well we should be on our way then." Walking past her slade and logan head out the building and towards the docks. Once at the docks they are standing on the roof of a warehouse wearing their assassin gear looking over the area.

logan: "ok i'll bite how are gonna get to this place?, according to intel this place is nowhere near where we are and would take way too long by boat."

slade: "we're not getting there by boat, the docks is just the meeting point"

logan: "meeting point? what do you mean?" just then a new sound catches their attention, looking up logan spots something coming from the distance "is that...plane?"

slade: "that would be our ride, grapples out now" taking out their grapple guns they shoot up in the air latching on to the plane as it passes pulling them up. A few hours later we find the plane flying over the ocean, during this time both deathstroke and ravager are getting ready for the mission "remember once we get close you are to remain in the shadows, only reveal yourself in an emergency"

logan: "I got it, you just know theres gonna be heavy security, wonder what they're doing on this island?"

slade: "who knows all that matters is completing the mission, we should be approaching the island right about now." Just then the plane begins to rock back and forth, looking out the window logan finds small explosions occuring outside.

logan: "looks like we're getting a warm welcome"

slade: "that can't be right, we shouldn't have been detected so soon."

logan: "I don't think thats what happend, but anyway it doesn't look like this planes gonna stay in the air for very long."

slade: "how'd you figure that?"

logan: "well for one thing we lost one of the engines and the other one is on fire."

slade: "looks like its time to leave" they make their way to the back opening the cargo doors, looking down they find they are over the jungle. Without hesitation they jump down landing in the trees as the plane crashes somewhere else, once thats over they begin to move towards their destination through the trees. Moving away from the crash site they continue to move through the trees but stop when they see something below, upon closer observation they find it to be two guards standing next to something. Slade looks over to logan then issues a gesture of hand signals, with a nod logan move to position as slade silently drops to behind the tree. With quick percision he sneaks up to one of the guards wrapping his arms around the guard's neck then twist it til it snaps. When the second guards sees this he attempts to react only to stop when logan drops from above landing on his shoulders then with a twist of his legs he snaps the man's neck.

Once both guards are taken care of logan makes his way over to what they were looking over, what he finds is another dead guard. Seeing this he signals slade over to see it, upon seeing the body they look at eachother then their surrounding.

slade: "well now this is interesting" logan begins to examine the body.

logan: "looking at the body this guys been dead way before we got here, no signs of stab to bullet holes, no broken bones or indication of internal injury but there is a small puncture wound on his neck. Based on that i'd say the cause of death is a dart of poison to the neck, which means that we ain't the only assassins on this island."

slade: "our contact did say that others were also after this project, so now the race is on but nothing changed. You still have to remain unnoticed while I draw their attention."

logan: "if thats the case then I suggest we split up, that way we're not so easy to detect and should anything happen to one of us the other could still complete the mission of come to the rescue."

slade: "agree we already know where the facility is so we should try and reach it however way we can, keep your comms on and on a secure channel at all times."

logan: "got it"

slade: "and do not engage unless necessary"

logan: "(chuckles) yeah dad I know, stay in the shadows, don't engage the enemy, always look both ways when crossing the street and don't talk to strangers."

slade: "(playful) don't fucking sass me and get going." With that said they both go off in different directions, after getting some distance from deathstroke, logan stops when the sound of gunshots and explosions is heard coming from the direction deathstroke went off.

logan: "didn't take long for them to go after dad, then again if I was them and I found out deathstroke was here i'd also try to get rid of him too. Well its like dad said he the distraction so now I need to get into that facility." Once at the facility he makes his way to the side where he finds the entrance to the vents, using his bare hands logan pulls the screen off the vents then enter putting the cover back before making his way through the vents. After some crawling he stops to take out a tablet, turning it on a display of the building's layout appears. "Ok if i'm reading this right i'm heading right for the server room, once done there i'll meet up with dad and get the project." Putting the tablet away he continues down the vents, as he proceeds through the vents he notice along the way people in the facility running in panic while an alarm goes off followed by the sounds of fighting "sounds like i'm not the only one that got inside. Better pick up the pace before this whole place get blown to hell." Kicking off the screen logan drops down into a room full of servers, making his way to a consol he begins to download all the data into a device on his wrist. As this goes on his comm begins to beep, activating his comm deathstroke's voice is heard.

slade: "ravager are you in the server room?"

logan: "yeah i've already begun downloading all the data into my poratable device, so I take it you finally got into the facility?"

slade: "yes but there was a bit of a problem, you were right we aren't the only ones on the island. I've encounter over a dozen assassins before making my way inside."

logan: "that many? man sounds like a lot of people want this project."

slade: "have you figured out what the project we're suppose to obtain is?"

logan: "well if i'm looking through the files on their servers we're looking for a worm hole generator?"

slade: "a what?"

logan: "a wormhole generator, thats what this facility was focusing on. The ability to create man-made worm holes which would allow them to send an object from one location to another."

slade: "sounds big, can't see them having much progress in such a short amount of time."

logan: "actually they've been at this for some time now, according to the files they began this project about twenty years ago."

slade: "twenty years ago? are you certain?"

logan: "uhh yeah from what I could gather in the files they did the testing somewhere else but something happend that cause them to relocate."

slade: "does it say what?"

logan: "not exactly all I can get is that there was some kind of interference and then something else happend that resulted in the death of some scientists at the old facility. Other then that theres nothing else, why?"

slade: "i'm not certain but there might be, but for now just finish what your doing then- (bang!)"

logan: "what was that?"

slade: "more competition! just get to the next objective, i'll meet you there." As the comms go silent logan continues with his work unaware of someone approaching him from behind. While logans continues to work the figure prepares to attack, raising in his hands what appears to a spear the unknown assailant throws it towards logan. Just before the spear could make contact logan does a quick spin kick the spear away, he then blocks a strike from the assailant. Now closer logan gets a good look at the attacker, it appears to be a man wearing a grey hockey mask, seeing this logan immediately recognizes who it is.

logan: "sportsmaster what are you doing here?"

sportsmaster: "what do you think kid? i'm here to collect one hell of a bounty."

logan: "bounty? don't tell me your after the generator too?" breaking off logan begins dodging and blocking every one of sportsmaster's attacks.

sportsmaster: "don't know anything about that I was just paid to kill your old man and capture you." Hearing this logan is surprised but then hits sportsmaster with a flying chest kick.

logan: "kill deathstroke? capture me? what the hell are talking about?"

sportsmaster: "someone very powerful and very dangerous wants your dad's corps and you alive and their paying a king's fortune for you."

logan: "who?"

sportsmaster: "can't tell you that kid, but hey if you let me do my job you can meet them." Upon hearing all that logan charges towards sportsmaster who braces himself as logan jumps in the air but then logan does a fake out and slides underneath him. Getting behind sportsmaster he does a leg sweep then delivers a powerful kick knocking sportsmaster into a wall. Recovering from that hit he looks up to see logan holding up a computer server before he slams it down on him, once sportsmaster is out cold logan leaves the room.

logan: "so with that said I gotta get to dad" rushing down the halls logan attempts to contact deathstrokes but only gets silence, turning a corner he stops when he finds a group of mercs at the other end aiming their guns in his direction. Before he could react they open fire in his direction unleashing a hail of bullets, once they've exhausted their ammo they look over to where logan was standing. Once the dust settled they are shocked to discover logan standing there unharmed with a strange green aura surrounding his body, it appears that all the shots hit around him. With a smirk logan looks over at the mercs "sometimes is great to have powers" unsheathing his sword he dashes at the mercs as they attempt to reload only for it to be too late. Standing over the corpes of the mercs logan begins to make his way down the halls towards where deathstroke was to meet him.

Making his way into a large room that appears to be used for testing he discovers multiple bodies around the place. As logan looks around a body drops behind him, looking up he spots deathstroke standing on the railing holding another body by the throat. Tossing away the corpes deathstroke drops down to the ground then walks over to logan.

logan: "so I see your doing well"

slade: "you could say that, have to admit wasn't expecting to have this much trouble over a generator."

logan: "they're not here for the generator, they're here for us"

slade: "what?"

logan: "its true, I ran into sportsmaster and he told me all these guys are here to kill you and capture me for some reason."

slade: "is that so? that would explain why so many league of assassin members for one job."

logan: "league of assassins?"

slade: "right its an organization of assassins, they're very skilled and are controled by a very dangerous person."

logan: "who is that?"

slade: "he is known as ra's al ghul"

logan: "Ra's al Ghul? thats arabic for the demon's head isn't?"

slade: "thats right, he is very powerful and dangerous but the thing that makes him someone not to mess with is the whole is how he keeps coming back from death."

logan: "so he rich, powerful, dangerous and can cheat death huh? I think i've got an idea whats going on here."

slade: "an idea on what?"

logan: "on who it is that put the bounty on us, and if thats the case we need to get out of here and get back to rose...fast." Before they could leave they suddenly find themselves surrounded by more assassins, seeing this both slade and logan calmly take out their swords and pistols getting ready for a fight "I don't think we'll get out of this unscathed."

slade: "true but this will be good training for you"

logan: "of course"

assassin: "deathstroke by the order of the demon surrender the boy and our master may show mercy, resist and you shall meet your end here."

slade: "sorry but thats not going to happen"

talon: "if you were smart you'd take that offer" walking out of the crowd is a man with mechanical augmentations dressed as an owl, seeing this both slade and logan are slightly confused and very angry unpon realizing who it is.

slade: "well now didnt think i'd see you up and about so soon"

talon: "oh so you remember me?"

slade: "well its impossible to forget someone who burns down my home and attacks my family."

talon: "yes too bad the we weren't able to obtain our targets, but perhaps this time will be different. So if I were you i'd take the offer given to you before its too late."

slade: "like I said thats not going to happen"

assassin: "then prepare for your-(bang!)" suddenly the assassin is shot through the head, this sudden action catches everyone by surprise. Following the line of fire they see ravager was the one that fired.

logan: "look i'm sorry if I don't know what this is about but theres no way in hell i'm going with any of you." Without a nother word everyone charges resulting in a all out death match, bullets and daggers flying through the air as they try to hit slade and logan who are busy taking out everyone. During all this much of the equipment kept in that room are getting damaged causing them to go haywire making things difficult. In all the confusion slade and logan find themselves backed up onto a platform underneath some kind of large ray "yeah things aren't looking good right now, I mean how many times have you been shot?"

slade: "at least ten but it doesn't look like they're going to let us walk out of here, got any ideas?" looking around the room logan spots all the equipment, this gives him an idea.

logan: "I just might, do you think you can keep them off my back for a few minutes?"

slade: "whatever your going to do, do it fast." slade jumps over their covers drawing the fire towards him as logan dashes off unnoticed, using the wall as leverage he vaults up to the railing then makes his way into the control room. Once inside he begins to tamper with the controls causing all the equipment to activate and go haywire.

logan: "ok...now for the final touch to this elaborate hacking" he then stabs his sword into the controls then jumps out the window before it explodes, back on the ground he views his work as the whole room becomes one big death trap "(satisfied sigh) ahh sabotage, ain't nothing sweeter then screwing around with someone's stuff." He is brought out of his sense of accomplishment by the sound of blades clashing, nearbye he finds slade fighting off against talon. While this goes on logan notice another assassin coming up behind slade attempting to strike only to be decapitated by logan who then begins to disperse with the rest of them. After dealing with a few of them logan's attention is drawn back to slade's battle, as he watches he notice the battle taking a turn for the worse as it appears slade is being overpowered. "God damn cyborgs, looks like dad needs some help." Just before he can give slade some assistants he is almost beheaded by an incoming blade, as he takes care of his attacker he stops when he see his dad stabbed through the gut with a hidden blade.

Upon seeing this logan's body glows green markings right before he makes a quick dash towards slade, right as talon prepares to finish off slade, logan appears encased in a green aura. When the blade makes contact with his arm it breaks in two, then with a wave of his hands unleashing a powerful force making everyone around him get knocked back. While they are incapacitated logan tries to get slade on his feet.

logan: "come on dad we need to get out of here while we got the chance, so hurry up and heal and lets get the hell out of here."

slade: "give me a minute, that blade went in deep. Its gonna take a little longer to heal."

logan: "well we don't got a minute, they won't stay down for long and we're in no condition to keep fighting, so suck it up and then get up."

slade: "it would be easier if you turn off the aura already"

logan: "i'm not glowing anymore, what are you talking about?"

slade: "if thats not you then what is it?" looking back he finds the light is coming from a large ray hanging right above them.

logan: "oh that can't be good"

slade: "what is it?"

logan: "its aither the wormhole generator...or a death ray. Either way it appears to be ready to on the verge of an overload, in which case we should get out of here before then."

slade: "why whats going to happen?"

logan: "depends, if its a death ray it'll explode. But if its the wormhole generator...huh you know i'm not quite sure what'll happen. But I don't think we should stick around to find out, so lets go." He rushes over to get slade get up but has trouble doing so "come on dad put your back to it."

slade: "i'm trying but i'm having trouble due to the massive blood loss." Seeing the device about to blow logan quickly envelopes himself and slade in a green dome just as the ray explodes, enveloping the room in a bright flash. Recovering from it all talon looks around to find logan and slade gone.

talon: "search the room and find them"

ra's al ghul: "stop" they all turn to see a man entering the room along with a young women and a large intimidating man, upon entering all the assassins but talon kneel as they pass as he makes his way to talon.

talon: "ra's al ghul what a surprise, what brings you out of your palace?" as he said that the large man walks up to him towering over.

ra's al ghul: "hold ubu" hearing this ubu steps back as ra's approaches "talon, I hope you have good news"

talon: "forgivness acient one but it would appear that both deathstroke and the boy have been destroyed."

ra's al ghul: "(sigh) I believe my orders were I wanted the boy alive and his father's body brought to me, was I not clear about that?"

talon: "I understand demon but as you may have already been aware of deathstroke and ravager aren't ones to follow orders of surrender."

ra's al ghul: "you disappoint me talon, this is the second time you've failed to deliver them to me as requested. I'm begining to think it was a mistakes saving your life all those years ago, for all you seem to do is fail."

talon: "I assure you demon this action was the doing of ravager, rather then be captured he vaporize himself and deathstroke. But it isn't all lost, is there not another target you requested to be acquire."

ra's al ghul: "correct but for this one I will send someone with more subtlety. Talia you shall go and acquire the target, do not fail me child." The young women walks up then gives a slight bow.

talia: "It shall be done father"

ra's al ghul: "have someone gather what intel can be salvaged from here, I want to know what was here."

talia: "for what reason father?"

ra's al ghul: "some thing doesn't feel right about all this, talon return to the temple and await further orders."

talon: "as you command" as everyone begins to exit the room leaving only ra's and talia behind she look towards her father as he looks over the room.

talia: "father what is on your mind?"

ra's al ghul: "tell me child from the times you've encountered deathstroke what have you learned of him?"

talia: "he is skilled beyond any of our assassins, cunning and resilant."

ra's al ghul: "and what of his son?"

talia: "unpredictable, has the spirit of a warrior, no fear of death and always seems to have a way of turning the tide of battle in his favor. He is brilliant beyond his age and like his father puts most of our assassins to shame. However he is undisciplined, acts without profession and commitment."

ra's al ghul: "so with that I find it hard to believe that someone like ravager or deathstroke would simply choose death so easily."

talia: "you believe that they might have known what would happen?"

ra's al ghul: "perhaps but we won't know until later" with that said he exit the room with talia right behind. As this was going on high above them a beam of light travels away from the earth racing through space at great speed before vanishing.

 **Unknown location:**

In an unknown room a battered looking logan opens his eyes a crack before they open wide, taking in his surrounding he finds strange machines hooked up to him, but what really catches his eyes is the fact that there are robots standing over him.

chapter one:end


End file.
